


The Edge of Your Teeth

by TerinAngel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Human!Nyx, Injury, M/M, Nyx has a thing for Cor's fangs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire!Cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerinAngel/pseuds/TerinAngel
Summary: Getting injured in the line of duty is common for the Kingsglaive. Nyx is lucky enough to have someone around to patch him up afterwards. It's just that sometimes, seeing him injured makes Cor very possessive. Not that Nyx is complaining about the results.ORThe Vampire!Cor sex that no one asked for, but everyone is getting.





	The Edge of Your Teeth

“You’re bleeding.”

Nyx groaned as he looked at Cor’s reflection in the bathroom mirror. His boyfriend was leaning against the doorframe, doing his best to look nonchalant, but Nyx could read the tension across his shoulders, at the corners of his eyes. Cor eyed the injuries Nyx had been patching up like they were a personal offence. He looked like he wanted to murder someone. “You asking because you’re worried, or because you want a taste,” Nyx asked, going for humor even though he was exhausted.

It didn’t work. If anything, Cor’s frown got even more murderous. “Who did it,” he growled, baring his fangs, and Nyx felt a shiver go down his spine.

“Luche let an MT Assassin get past him. In his defense, he had his hand’s full with five more, and he gave up a potion so I stayed in one piece.”

Cor growled again. Nyx let himself be manhandled around so the other man could see the extent of his remaining injuries. “You should be in the hospital,” he finally declared. Nyx shook his head and pulled away.

“Oh no. You know how I feel about hospitals. Besides, if I could stand at attention and give a report to Drautos with these, then it’s not that bad.”

“You shouldn’t have had to,” Cor snapped, before sighing. “Get on the bed. I’ll deal with these for you.”

Nyx grumbled and rolled his eyes, but still moved to do as he was told. Cor was in a _mood,_ apparently, and coming home to find his Glaive bleeding all over the bathroom tiles hadn’t done anything to make it better. Arguing with him at this point would just make the Immortal more on edge. And besides, Nyx kind of enjoyed it, when Cor got like this. Cor didn’t let himself fall for his base instincts very often – usually Nyx had to work hard to get this growly, possessive side to make an appearance.

Nyx suddenly found himself shoved down on the bed with growl. Apparently, he’d been moving too slow for Cor’s tastes. He twists around to look up at Cor, a smirk and a smartass comment on his lips only to freeze. Cor was practically looming over him, eyes hungry and _glowing_. Illuminated as he was buy the light from the bathroom behind him, Cor looked every inch the apex predator he was, and it made heat coil tight in his groin, and a desperate, needy sound found its way past his teeth.

Cor’s eyes soften ever so slightly, and then he’s leaning over Nyx, one hand carding through his hair to pull him up into a filthy kiss. Nyx whines when he feels the sharp edge of Cor’s fangs against his tongue, and Cor growls in response, pulling back with a sharp nip to Nyx’s lower lip, leaving the younger man panting. Cor was _definitely_ in a mood – he hardly ever brought his fangs out to play in the bedroom, and never so early.

He barely had time to contemplate that further when Cor dragged him into another kiss, this one just as deep, with that skilled tongue licking away at any cuts his fangs inflicted. Nyx moaned and grasped for Cor’s shoulders, something for him to hold on to, ground himself with, because he was certain without it he would tremble apart at the seams and float off.

By the time Cor finally moved on from his mouth, Nyx was feeling breathless and lightheaded, and he wasn’t entirely sure if it was from blood loss, the way Cor had barely let him breathe, or the way that what blood he still had in his body had all rushed south. He suspected a combination of the three was at work. He shuddered as those fangs lightly scraped along his carotid artery, and whined when Cor moved away from his neck, kissing his way down to Nyx’s injuries.

Nyx practically yelped when Cor started to lick at the first wound on his chest. Oh, Six, he’d forgotten how good that felt. He shuddered as the healing properties began to work, knitting skin and muscle together even as Cor lapped at the blood slowly oozing from his body. Gods, this was so much better than a potion. He moaned as Cor pressed his tongue down hard against a particularly deep area of the wound, before suddenly abandoning the mostly healed cut to scrape his teeth against a nipple. He clawed at Cor’s back, grinding his hips up, seeking friction against his hardening erection –

Cor suddenly growled, low and dangerous, and Nyx froze, only to make a sound of surprise as Cor pulled away from him to pin his hands over his head. He was glaring down at Nyx, fangs slightly bared and growling low in this chest, and fucking Six, if Nyx hadn’t been mostly hard already, that look alone would have done it. “Stay,” Cor commanded, in that low, rumbling growl that had yet to stop, and Nyx could only gulp and nod.

Cor let go of his hands, but Nyx didn’t dare move from where he’d been put, and the growl turned into a purr of contentment as Cor took a moment to lean back and rake his eyes over Nyx’s prone form. “Mine,” he rumbled, before leaning back down to continue tending to Nyx’s injuries.

Nyx’s eyes fluttered shut as he twisted his hands around to grip tightly at the sheets and blankets below him. Fuck, he was so hard right now, and Cor licking away at his injuries in broad, firm strokes was not helping the situation. His thighs tensed and quivered as he fought against grinding up again when Cor nicks him with his fang, letting a new source of blood open up for him to heal. He wasn’t going to last very long.

A single glance down told Nyx that Cor knew that, and was planning on it.

Moans and whines kept tumbling from his lips as Cor worked, barely even noticing as his pants were unbuttoned and slowly dragged down his hips from the sensations of Cor’s tongue against him. There are no more injuries at this point. Now Cor is just playing with him, teasing him while Nyx squirms beneath him. Nyx doesn’t know when his pants got fully off, and honestly, with Cor’s fangs scraping against his hip bone, his fingers digging into his thighs, his breath ghosting over Nyx’s cock, Nyx couldn’t bring himself to care, because he’s close, so close, to getting what he wants –

And then suddenly Cor _stops_ and pulls back completely, and Nyx makes the most _desperate, frustrated_ sound, because Cor had been _so close_ , and it wasn’t fair, Nyx had been _good_ , Cor couldn’t just –

Cor is smirking down at him, and Nyx opens his mouth to give him a piece of his mind, when Cor purrs out a single word.

“Beg.”

Nyx closed his mouth so fast his jaw clicked. When he remained silent, Cor trailed a hand up his inner thigh, fingers sliding close, so close to his aching cock, only to slide back down the other leg, and Nyx _whined_ , even as his whole body trembled with the effort to not move.

Cor leaned close and kissed him again, slow and deep, and it would be sweet if not for the hands teasing along his abs, up his legs, kneading his ass, always so close to where he wanted them, but never touching.

“Beg for it,” Cor breathed against his lips and Nyx gasped as one of Cor finally touched him, a single, slow stroke to his cock. “Tell me what you want, Nyx. Beg.”

“Please,” Nyx gasped, nuzzling into Cor’s neck. “Please, suck me off. Please Cor, please, _please –_ “

Cor flashed him a grin that is all teeth, and slid back down Nyx’s body and –

Nyx shouted as Cor took him in hand and licked a hot, wet stripe from the base of his cock to the tip.

“Cor,” he moaned, as Cor took the head into his mouth, tongue swirling around before dipping into the slit. “Fuck, Cor please –“ Cor slid another inch of Nyx’s cock into his mouth and _hummed_ , and Nyx lost the ability to _think._ He was moaning, and gasping, and begging, and –

“Please,” he whined as Cor almost took his cock down to the root. “Please, let me touch you, please Cor, _please –_ “

And suddenly Cor was _purring_ , and Nyx shouted, and his hips struggled to buck against Cor’s grip, and he’s _coming –_

His body goes lax and warm, and he’s left gasping and twitching as Cor pulls off him with a last, almost fond, lick. He moves up to lay beside Nyx, gently prying his fingers from the sheets, and Nyx takes that as permission to touch. He hauls Cor in for a kiss, moaning, as he tastes himself in Cor’s mouth. Cor tries to pull back, but Nyx just chases him, taking his turn to bite and lick at Cor’s lips, along his jaw, down his throat, and Cor laughs softly at his eagerness.

“Good boy,” Cor purrs, and Nyx feels heat flush through him, and then he’s rolling them over so that he’s on top of Cor, his ass settling right over Cor’s groin, and it’s his turn to smirk as Cor moans and grabs his hips.

“My turn,” he taunts, as he grabs Cor’s wrists and moves his hands over his head, much as his own had been. Cor raises an eyebrow at him, but he leans up to meet Nyx in another kiss, before Nyx pulls back and grinds down against the bulge of Cor’s still clothed erection. “Stay,” he says, teasingly, and laughs when Cor groans and curls his own fingers into the sheets.


End file.
